


Victorian Secrets

by amberdessy



Series: Victorian Knight [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be chapter 4 in the Victorian Knight series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian Secrets

Days passed since that incident at the ball and no word from Loki came, maybe he was done with Tony.  
Maybe Tony bored him to tears, Loki was wealthy so maybe 3 days was his fill.  
Everyday of that week that passed Tony swore he would leave and do something productive, but could not find the energy.  
Especially since he had several contracts to fulfill, he would have plenty to occupy his time.

Day 2? Contracts.  
Day 3? Fulfilling more contracts.  
Day 4? Starting new contracts and fulfilling them.  
Day 5? Finishing up the final contracts.

Day 6?.....Hmm that was an interesting one.  
Tony left to give everyone the orders they had paid for, when he reached the Dean's office that's when it really hit home.

"I am here to see Dean Anderson." Tony told the head secretary at the front desk.  
"He is in a meeting, may I take a message?" The nice lady asked with a pen and paper ready.  
"Uhm- well here is his order he paid for last week from the inventors demonstration, can you tell him it is from Tony Stark?" He asked politely, placing the taped box on the counter.

The woman looked surprised.  
"Oh you are Tony Stark? Wait one moment!" She excitedly left her chair.

Tony waited several moments before the lady came back with the Dean.

"I was told that if you showed up to come get him immediately." The lady beamed.

Tony watched down the hallway as the man excused himself from whatever meeting he was in to see Tony today.

"Ahh Mr Stark come into my office so that we can catch up." The Dean requested shaking his hand.  
Tony reluctantly followed, grabbing the box off of the counter and trudging into the office not really wanting to see anyone today.

''Have a seat sir.'' Anderson extended his hand.  
''How are you sir?'' Tony asked.

"I am well Tony , hopefully you are too?...Enjoy the dance?''

"Yeah I am fine, had a nice time at the ball it was nice....It was uh...yeah real nice." Tony answered feeling his chest tighten not expecting him to be asked about his last encounter with Loki.  
No not Loki it was just the dance he was asking about, not Loki.

"I was worried when you left rather abruptly." Anderson replied standing from his chair walking around to the front of his desk standing in front of Tony.

Tony felt cornered, this man was standing right in his space asking him about Loki...No not Loki just the dance...It was just the dance..  
He kept reminding himself.

"Nah I just don't really know anyone here so I like to crash the parties and leave." Tony smiled playing it cool.

The Dean smiled not being fooled.  
"Well you knew me but you let Mr. Laufeyson lead you and leave you." The Dean mocked sadness

It made Tony's blood boil, he knew when he was being condescend to.  
''Well I don't know he was nice, just not wanting to hang around for the after party, like me just crashing." Tony shrugged.

''Huh...Like you.. So why didn't you leave in his carriage?" The Dean prodded.

Tony swallowed feeling the tightness in his chest constrict further, he said nothing not even when the Dean touched his arm looking in his eyes.

"I am just saying, I would not have left a man like you alone...At a dance with no love to dance with..If you were to come with me to one...Anthony." The Dean said in a husky tone clearly taking advantage of the situation.

Tony stood up quickly,  
"Here is your order, if you need anything else send letter, don't bother talking to me directly." Tony said quickly shuffling with the pappers.

"Anthony..Wait." The Dean asked once more touching his arm again.  
Tony jerked his arms back looking pissed and shocked at the same time.

"That is not my name, Mr. Stark will do." He said as rude as he could.

The Dean raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh but your precious Loki can call you-

"His name to you is Mr. Laufeyson, and it is not your business." Tony almost yelled in anger.

Tony stomped his feet leaving clearly irate.  
"Don't speak to me again, in case you were confused before..Kindly piss off." With that Tony slammed the door some of the Deans certificates falling off the wall breaking the front glass as it hit the floor.

 

* * *

 

Tony silently cursed the entire way home, the Dean was right but he didn't have to know that.  
He went home grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the mercantile he went home to drink until a new year brought something.

 

Tony woke up the next morning feeling worse than he ever did, he felt rejected.  
Deciding today was a lazy day he decided that he would clean up his house and work on some new ideas for upcoming inventions.  
He did not leave his house all day, sitting by the window with a pad and pen in hand he gazed out at the lake watching the birds by the deck and benches.  
What would it be like to fly away from everything? He wondered to himself. Loki was number one on his thoughts, he was caught up all day in reminiscing about the ball.  
He relived the moment over and over in his head, the words echoing

'I will see you again.' 

''Yeah that what my mother said before she walked out.'' Tony lamented inside his thoughts.

Tony threw his blank page to the ground feeling the burning hot tears sting his eyes.  
'How dare he show me those innocent eyes and leave me in the same 5 minutes without any explanation, marking me then leaving.'

He laid down on the bench watching the water, his black slacks and white button down puffy shirt making him feel the chill on the noon air.  
Tony drifted off outside his cottage, he slept most of the day away.

 

* * *

 

He awoke several hours later feeling hungry, grabbing his coat and shoes he wanted to go find a restaurant to warm his thoughts.  
Tony passed several diners before deciding on one that had a bar inside.  
He went inside the place being almost empty he had no issue finding a spot on one of the stools.

"What will it be sir?'' The old bar keep asking with a smile.

"Whiskey" Tony replied.

Tony sat silently drinking for about an hour before laughing voices emerged from the back with papers.

"You must simply see them when you are done at the ranch Mr. Laufeyson." A strangers voice boomed.  
"Yes well I just might do that." The obvious smooth voice of Loki cut Tony's spine like knives when he heard it.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir!" The man stated.  
"You as well sir." Loki shook the mans hand turning towards the door with his damn jeweled cane in hand.

As Loki was smiling head almost clear of Tony he saw him, their eyes locked for what seemed like hours.  
Loki looked down slowly walking up to the stool Tony was sitting on.

"How are you?'' Loki asked with concern in his voice.

Tony scoffed downing his shot telling the keep he wanted another, feeling buzzed.

"Doing well, a weeks worth of wellness." Tony replied coldly not looking at Loki.

"Anthony I..I was .." Loki clearly at a loss for words not expecting Tony to be so angry at him.

"You know, save it for the next outsider that tickles your fancy for the 3 seconds until they bore you and get tossed to the side will ya!?" Tony angrily snapped still not looking in his eyes.

"Who told you I...Anthony it's not like that..I was." Loki trailed trying to think of something other than an apology that would sound forced.

"Its not like that?- the Dean told me all abou- and will you stop pretending you care, don't call me Anthony.." Tony replied feeling the tears come back.

Loki touched his hand clearly not backing down.  
"Please Anthony I do not make a habit of begging but I would if it meant I could explain to you." Loki stared at him gripping his hand a crease in his brow.

Tony looked at him unimpressed his face flat bottom lip trembling.  
''Explain what?"...."What could you possibly say to me?"......."That would make me understand you, after the week I had?" Tony asked Loki not caring about what he would possibly say, walls all the way up.

"I am falling fo- please do not cry my sugar plum." Loki said wiping Tony' tears from his now closed eyes.  
Tony felt like a wreck he wiped his face in Loki's palm and it just melted Loki's heart, holding the tears he made his love shed.

"I've never been in love with anyone, you come along and make me feel then take it from me...How dare you." Tony cried against Loki's hand eyes still closed.

"I do not deserve your kindness but I am begging for it, please...I have never loved anyone but I think -" Loki cut himself off.

Tony felt faint from no food and too much drink. Loki could see it.

"I am haunted by a kiss you should have never given to me...you wound too deep....leaving scars." Tony cried.

"Dearest let me take you out your famished." Loki slid his arm around his shoulder trying to usher him from the stool.

Tony's feet left the stool and he fell to the ground clearly about the faint.

"You shouldn't drink so much my love." Loki stated lifting Tony into his arms, handing the bar keep more than he needed to cover the drinks.  
"Don't tell me stuff, close your mouth when your talking to me." Tony slurred his vision going white at the edges.

Loki smirked that was absurd, he walked Tony out to his waiting carriage climbing inside with Tony resting his head on Loki's shoulder.

"Where do you live?" Loki asked with his hands of either side of Tony's face trying to make him focus.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tony slurred slipping in and out of wakefulness.

"Anthony you need to sleep this off." Loki argued getting annoyed.  
Tony did not answer he was out like a light.

"Driver, take us to the nearest hotel." Loki sighed, this did not go as planned.  
They rode for a few minutes until Loki felt the carriage stop, he opened the door leaving Tony inside.

Loki walked inside, it was a very nice place he smiled at the lady with the book and keys.

"I will need a room for I believe a night I am not sure." Loki asked.  
"Sure thing Mr. Laufeyson." The lady asked him to sign the book and handed him a key accepting the payment.  
"Room 22? around the corner?" Loki asked.  
"Yes sir, do you need help with your bags?" The lady cheerfully asked.  
"No thank you." Loki replied, leaving the front door going to retrieve Tony.

He opened the door to the carriage and Tony was simply adorable sleeping on the seat, Loki grabbed him bridal style carrying him inside the hotel to place him in his room.

When he re-entered the hotel the lady smiled and blushed at him.  
"It's not like that." Loki flushed grinning.  
"No I know." She recoiled her hands up.  
''He's faint..and...oh whatever." He turned on his heel stomping off.  
"I'm not judging...I didn't say anything." The lady defended still smiling.

Loki got inside the room and gently placed Tony on the bed adjusting his head on the pillows removing his shoes.  
He watched him for a long moment just sitting on the side of the bed gazing at the man.  
Loki gently pushed his stray hairs away from Tony's brow running his fingers through his hair, his eyes going to his neck just staring wide eyed.

"Do it..Do it...Then heal him...Taste him then heal him, he would never know...Just a small taste just right there."

Loki blocked out the voices standing up quickly afraid of what he might do.

'I'm not just some senseless vampire, I lo- like this man.' Loki argues with himself.

Loki scribbled a note then kissed the fold, and stuck. it to Tony's shirt, with his L pin.  
Loki opened the door, "Goodnight my sweet prince." He said to himself closing the door.

He went to the front desk.  
"No one goes into that room, when Mr. Stark wakes you are to make him this, here is more than you need, give him whatever he wants." Loki pointed at the most expensive dish on the menu, giving her money.  
He left after he handed the money.  
Loki arrived back to his home and could net help the thoughts that crept in his mind.  
Tony had such an effect on him. 

 

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning feeling groggy, his head was pounding.  
He rubbed his face hearing the paper scratch against his clothes, he did not recognize his surroundings.  
He sat up slowly trying to remember what had happened last.  
Tony plucked the note from his shirt reading-

My Sweet Anthony,  
I owe you an explanation I know. You will have you chance to speak with me.  
You are in a hotel because I could not leave you in a bar, knowing you were there because of me.  
I am not a strong man my sweet please accept my apology, but only when you are ready.  
I will be at the Adkins ranch today I hope you will join me for a picnic around noon today.  
Please, let me make this up to you if you meet me today the indulgence will be sweeter than you could imagine.

With Sincerity:  
Loki

 

Tony stared at the note feeling a warmth in his chest, embarrassed about the way he acted last night.  
He washed his face and opened the door to his room immediately being greeted by a young lady.

"Morning Mr. Stark!" She exclaimed.  
"Hey." He greeted back to her.  
"Mr. Laufeyson said to have your breakfast ready for you and to have whatever else you wanted." She told him showing Tony to the dinning area.  
"Of course he did." Tony smiled.  
The lady blushed sitting his food down, leaving him in peace to eat.

Before he knew it, it was time to leave for the picnic.  
As he exited the hotel there was a horse and a man on another horse waiting for him...of course. Tony smiled to himself.  
"Mr. Stark?" The man asked.  
"Yeah that's me." Tony replied.  
"I was sent by Mr. Laufeyson, this is your horse for the day we are to ride to the Adkins ranch when you are ready." The man informed.  
"I am ready now." Tony said climbing on the horses back.

They rode about an hour reaching the ranch. It was secluded from everything else in the local city. The sun was so bright today.  
It was nice and the air was blowing just right.  
He could see a stable and house in sight then got down from his horse.

"Mr.Stark you don't want to ride the rest of the way?" The man questioned.  
"Nah I like to walk, thank you for being kind." Tony replied walking away from the man.

Tony walked the rest of the way coming closer to the stable seeing Loki brushing the only horse in there.  
He rested against the door frame smiling.

"He's beautiful." Tony commented.  
Loki dropped the brush and spun around.  
"Not many people can sneak up on me." He smiled warmly picking up the brush.

Tony walked forward standing next to Loki petting the horse.  
Loki placed his hand over Tony's slowly petting the horse with him, they looked at each other at the same time.

Tony licked his lips hesitantly feeling the cool hand atop his.  
"Whats his name?'' Tony asked.  
"Scintilla, It means a spark...when he was small he was quite a trouble maker.'' Loki explained.

"It's beautiful." Tony commented.

They gazed at each other for a moment before Loki looked out the door.  
"Ready for our picnic?" Loki asked holding Tony's hand still.  
Tony blushed and nodded.

Loki noticed he did not have his horse but decided to take it as a blessing, he helped Tony onto his horse and climbed in front of him.  
"Hold on tight." Loki said while smiling.

Tony hand his hands barely touching Loki's side.  
Loki gripped his hands and placed them around his waist tight.  
"Now we don't want you falling." Loki grinned mischievously when he saw Tony red face.

They rode fast through the greenery.  
Tony felt free while riding with Loki, he rested his head on Loki's back hugging him tightly while closing his eyes.  
It gave Loki a warm feeling knowing his Tony trusted him.

About 10 minutes later they came to a stop, Loki was the first to dismount while taking Tony's hand expectantly.  
Tony stepped down gently now trapped in between Loki and the horse, he peered up at Loki through his lashes and swallowed.  
Loki placed his other hand on Tony's cheek and touched their foreheads together closing his eyes he exhaled.

"Please excuse me." Loki said grabbing the basket from the back of the horse.  
Tony waited for Loki to finish the setup, gathering his thoughts. Loki was obviously trying hard to be a gentleman.

"It is ready my sweet." Loki smiled.  
sitting on the blanket offering Tony some wine.

"Whats all this?" Tony smiled seeing very fine foods.  
"It if our picnic, just me and you." Loki replied handing Tony a plate of bread.  
"It looks great." Tony commented.laying on the blanket staring up at the sky.

Tony looked so free to Loki, he wished he could be careless.  
Loki stared at the bottle for a few moments not saying anything.

"I should have, been nicer." Loki said breaking the silence.  
"Come again?" Tony asked.  
"The other night...I left....I am sorry.'' Loki said looking down.

"Hey it's...just...I thought we had fun." Tony tried to say without cutting himself off again.  
Loki was ashamed, he looked away unable to meet his eyes.  
"I-We were ,I-m ...It's complicated." Loki tried.  
Tony scooted closer.  
"No it's not....just tell me...Tell me how you feel." Tony prodded getting close to Loki's face.  
They were at eye level but Loki's eyes were still closed, his hands shook now resting the bottle on the ground.

Tony closed his hand over Loki's. "It's okay, were alone no one will know." Tony tried to show trust for this very lonely man.  
Loki went to speak but before he could the red tears spilled from his eyes and Tony gasped.  
The tears hit Tony's hand, Loki opened his eyes in shock fear of rejection.

"You see , it is complicated." Loki stated more tears spilling over.  
Tony swallowed his fear he did not know what to think but he knew he was falling for the man in front of him.  
"Just say....Tell me Loki, are you hurt?" Tony asked trying to figure out the situation.

There noses almost touching Tony was breathing softly trying to calm his racing heart.  
Loki opened his blood red, swollen eyes and whispered.  
"I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night." He spoke as calm as he could feeling like his chest was going to burst.

Tony felt for the man knowing it hurt to be an outcast.  
'How...did this happen?" Tony asked.

Loki stared him down in sadness trying to figure out why this man had not rejected him yet.  
''The truth...It's hard I get it....But what do you have to lose?...Nothing...But you have something to gain..We just need to figure this out...You need to learn yourself if you could ever love me." Tony said cupping Loki's cheek in his hand the same was Loki did to him earlier.

"My mother she was a sorceress ...A human that could use magic...My father was a vampire...He." Loki choked back fresh crimson tears.  
Tony felt a pang of sorrow the minute he said mother.  
"He did what? What did he do to her?" Tony sympathized.  
''He made her love him....They fell in love and th....Then she had me...My only thoughts of her were when I was but an infant, they ...She was with child once more...Her body could not handle another.....My mother and sibling did not survive." He closed his eyes in shame.

"Oh Loki." Tony gasped.

"She went into labor early....The baby came out not breathing...It was stillborn...Her heart could not take anoth..." Loki stopped his chest heaving now free flowing tears spilled down his shirt.  
"Take another?" Tony asked trying to let Loki talk about his feelings.

"I only remembered the third....That was her second try at having another child besides me....She miscarried before that but I was too young to remember." He sobbed uncontrollably.  
Tony remained quite.  
"My life has been so long and...I.."Loki stopped .  
Tony held his hands tighter.  
"I am formally from France when we claimed Quebec I was thrilled, as loathe as I was for my father I was completely alone when he died ...He was laid to rest when we defeated the Spanish at Ceresole Battle.  
After that I left the military and lived in solitude just helping cities until now." Loki finally had the courage to look at Tony, and saw nothing but love.

Tony was puzzled and had to ask.  
''Ceresole Battle.....The one in 1544?"

Loki smiled. "Has there been another?"  
''How can you still be alive?" Tony blurted out amazed.  
Loki looked pained and his brow creased in sadness.  
"It has not been living I am half vampire half sorcerer....Its how I am able to be in the light and eat actual food." Loki said in a small voice.

Tony took a wet cloth and cleaned Loki's face silently just smiling, finally he was not the only outsider here.  
"How can you stand to be in my company?" Loki asked.  
"You are not a bad person." Tony replied still cleaning Loki.

''I -can you forgive me? I was ashamed of what you might think...of me.." Loki asked hopeful of the response.  
"We cannot help who we are but we can choose who we want to be." Tony smiled discarding the soiled cloth.

"How is it I got so lucky?" Loki asked laying down on the blanket.  
Tony laid beside him just looking at the sky he shrugged.  
"Eh give it a few minutes you will rethink that question." Tony joked.

They laid in silence before Loki sat up and reached across Tony grabbing the plate of chocolate, cheeses and fruit.  
"You have not eaten the food I made." Loki smirked setting the plate beside Tony's head gripping a fork leaning on Tony's chest.  
"Oh my I am ever so sorry." Tony mocked.  
"Hmm you should be mortal." Loki giggled.

Tony closed his eyes resting his hands behind his head breathing evenly. Loki grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate.  
He touched the chocolate covered strawberry to Tony's lips and his eyes flew open not expecting the fruit.

''Open your mouth, let me slip this sweetness inside you." Loki whispered smiling with all his teeth.  
Tony's face burned the color of the strawberry and he parted his lips slowly feeling the heat once more.  
It was incredible the taste was so sweet. He swallowed it feeling Loki's eyes on him.

"You are beautiful." Loki stated forgetting about the food in favor of Tony.  
Tony stared up at Loki breathing him in.  
''So are you." Tony replied seeing his ivory skin in the sunlight.  
Tony went to touch Loki's face and Loki met his hand halfway with his touching their fingers together.

Loki twined his fingers with Tony's he whispered.

"My dearest Anthony, You are a gift to me, I felt my heart bleed when you cried yesterday...Its not a feeling I am used to." Loki spoke and it gave Tony shivers.

Tony felt his throat tighten.  
"What are you afraid you might do?" Tony asked getting sucked into Loki's heart faster than expected

"I beg you pardon?" Loki asked carding his fingers through Tony's hair.

"At the ball you said you might do something wrong." Tony explained.

Loki thought for a moment the best way to explain.  
He looked him in the eyes, rubbing his nose along Tony's. He closed his eyes rubbing his cheek against the side of Tony's face whispering into his ear.

"When you don't push me away....When you are too foolish and it's too late to realize you made a mistake..The moment I let my guard and restraint down and we get lost in each other....I'm not sure I will be able to find my way out of your sweet grasp without tearing through you." Loki was pouring pure sin in his ear.

"Loki...I..Let me in...I want to know you...Whatever you are whatever you want from me...I can handle it." Tony begged not ever wanting to let this man go.

He rested his head against Tony's, laying almost on top of him.  
''So the games begin." Loki exhaled with excitement.

They stayed staring at each other for a long time before they felt droplets on them.

"Loki...Its raining." Tony laughed getting up.  
He laughed watching Tony flail around gathering his items.  
"Get up you goof You'll get wet and then get sick." Tony laughed and pushed Loki over.  
Loki stood up. "Anthony by the time we get back we will already be soaked, why rush?" He asked.  
"Good point." Tony added dropping the stuff he was holding.  
"I don't care anymore." Tony laughed.  
Loki grabbed him by the waist with one hand and grabbed his right hand and twirled.  
"THATS THE SPIRIT LITTLE ONE!" Loki yelled spinning them around through the grass. "DANCE WITH ME!" He yelled smiling and laughing .

 

They danced in the rain laughing before Tony started shivering.  
Loki helped Tony back onto his horse and galloped back to town.  
"Loki!?" Tony yelled.  
"Yes?" Loki yelled back.  
"My house is about 5 minutes from here, could we go there?" Tony asked clinging tightly to Loki's back soaking wet.  
"Sounds reasonable." Loki said following Tony's direction.

They arrived at Tony's home and Loki helped him off the horse opening the front door.  
"I will start the fire." Loki stated allowing Tony to go to his chambers and change.

Loki was reeling he was astonished Tony accepted him even though he knew what he was, he was taken from his thoughts seeing Tony in the corner of the room in an over sized silken sleeping gown.  
"Is this okay?" Tony asked.  
Loki gazed at Tony. "It's stunning." He said unable to take his eyes from the exposed part of Tony's chest.  
Tony blushed and looked at the fire..  
"Nice crackle...I uh-have some clothes for you laid out if you want to change." Tony said.  
'Loki smiled. ''How kind, thank you." He replied humbly.

Loki made his way passed Tony and changed in his chambers.  
When he emerged he saw the lake out back, he walked out to the back porch area and sat on the bench.  
Tony followed him with a blanket.

"You like the scene out here?" Tony asked with a smile.  
Loki stared out at the water seeing the ripples from the rain.  
"It gorgeous." Loki said grabbing Tony's hand and kissing it.

Loki looked as if he was lost in the beauty it was serene how he looked, almost as if he was part of a portrait.  
Tony went to move to sit beside Loki, before he sat down Loki smiled and gripped Tony's waist pulling him into his lap.  
"Hey now!" Tony startled laughing, his arms around Loki's neck his legs draped to the left side of Loki's legs.  
Loki petted Tony's face gazing into his eyes, holding him in his arms.  
Tony stared into his eyes, and Loki back into his the only thing that could be hear was the fall of the rain.  
Loki lowered his mouth to Tony's-  
"You are going to hurt me aren't you?" Tony asked his eyes drifting shut.  
Loki tried not to answer but he knew he would not hurt him if he could help it.  
He said in a small voice barely audible.  
"yes."  
Then their lips locked in a tight kiss, tighter than there embrace.  
Tony lost himself getting red hot from Loki holding him.  
Loki restrained himself from going to far, feeling how worked up Tony was getting he gently pulled back, both of them panting for air.  
He brushed the hair from Tony's face holding him tightly against him looking out over the water.  
Tony closed his eyes feeling sleepy, and safe in his Loki's arms.

"I want you to know.. you are the most precious thing to me....I would burn this city to the ground if it made you happy." Loki stated cuddling Tony closer to him watching the water, rubbing circles on Tony's thigh.  
"Tony was fast asleep, he did not hear what Loki said but felt the love none the less.


End file.
